NanoZIM
scauri show must go on ind isdn flat tv lcd 20 acer se got the look Fat porno ghosts n goblins dvd con hd www astra ro nou ghe n e mp3 haiduci morgan oroscopo pesci indulger.info dhoom mp3 rock tv key wrawler.info encalve leonor watling x800 xt moxie trade nokia s 90 volkl tour 6 volvo padova mx boxoffice cyber shot dsc v3 asus a 620 gps zelda memory link command and conquer panda 1 1 lg usb pen 1 gb mazda km zero samsung lcd sync master amd sempron socket a boxed haiduci dragostei download elisa heaven out of hill jhony b yanggang site hp l fiat panda 1 2 dynamic km 0 thats so raven bmw z3 m nero agile cavo adsl make a snowflake nike turbo shox vondrackova nightwhish qfd emmanuele facce false g6 ma se ghe penso cappa rex cappe box firewire 5 25 sport bocce nw hd5 coty fred courtadon site finepix a340 trusty batswing.info sony mp3 oro sleep apnea www newchat com tab creedence ft v amp grill minute tefal klubbing man irish blood url amw 204 homepage zancan spa hauppauge wintv pvr acrobat reader com Funeral flowers emily rosa site sony hdr hc 1 needless socket a dj francesco you so high notebook asus a6l heroes 3 complete benq dc s40 turn off the light the wicker man philips comfort asus v9999 256 bmv m3 teeny tweeny porno mogli Credits Originally aired: Friday April 13, 2001 on Nickelodeon Writer: Rob Hummel Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Rosearik Rikki Simons (Squeek), John Garry (Mysterious Mysteries Anchor), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane) Production Code: 04B Story Line When Dib finally manages to get a picture of Zim without him in his disguise, Zim formulates a plan to shrink himself down into a microscopic size to get into Dib's body and perform a brain wipe to prevent him from remembering where he located the picture. Fortunately for Dib, his father has been working on some technology that may just help Dib stop Zim before it would be too late, though he needs to be careful because he's extremely vulnerable due to the fact that Zim is inside of him. Edit Episode Summary Episode Allusions Fun Facts The episode NanoZIM has tiny ships navigating through the innards of people. This references both the 1987 film Innerspace and the 1966 Isaac Asimov book Fantastic Voyage. The show Mysterious Mysteries, is a parody of Unsovled Mysteries, which is a real show that deals with the unknown and paranormal. This episode marks the second time that Gaz had a speaking role. A game, titled 'Dib's NanoChase' was available on Nick.com, based on this episode. The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader ZIM font. When Zim's robot was hitting Dib the armor was stuck on 70%. When Zim was hitting Dib's Nano ship again the armor said 42% then 33% then 42%. In the scenes with Zim inside of Dib, Zim's colors are switched around, in which his skin turns pink and his eyes turn green; this gets fixed right when Zim explains his plan to Dib on the television. Some sound effects are taken from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. A small goof can be seen: when Dib writes on the envelope, it says "...Strange Mysteries"; when he inserts the cassette, it is the show's correct title--"...Strange Mystery" Quotes Dib: Ahh, my spleen! Gaz: Quarter circle back! Dib: What? Gaz: The transformation move is always quarter circle back! Dib: Oh hey, look at that! Gaz: Hey, what game is that? Dib: This is no game, this is my life! Gaz: Yeah, it's cool looking, but it still just looks like a game. Zim: You can't beat me, Dib. My piloting skills are unmatched. Gaz: Is that Zim? Is this an online game? Zim: Gir, you left the door open again! Gir: I got chocolate-bubblegum! Related Links NanoZIM script Refrences Category:Season 1